Underneath the Mistletoe
by S3r3ndipity
Summary: Once upon a time, a girl was hosting her annual Christmas party. It's typically filled with games, laughter and holiday cheer. But sometimes when you put together that one girl with a certain boy, you get a little more than you expect. Channy!


U N D E R N E A T H T H E M I S L E T O E  
UNDERNEATHTHEMISTLETOE.  
_one-shot_

**Summary**: Once upon a time, a certain girl was hosting her annual Christmas party. It's normally filled with games, laughter and holiday cheer. But sometimes when you put together that one girl with that certain boy, you get a little more than you expect. CxS!  
**Rating**: Rated T for a kissing scene. Don't like, don't read. That's my moto(:  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own SWAC… But it's on my Christmas list! XD

Behold… S3r3ndipity's first ever Christmas One-Shot! _Enjoy_! (:

* * *

It was Christmastime - December Twentieth, to be exact - and Sonny's holiday cheer was currently going full-throttle.

What's full-throttle holiday cheer, you ask? Well, dear, it could be described as a girl dressed in solid green and red, with Rudolph ears attached to her headband, peppermint buttons sewed to her sweater, and white-fur lined corduroys. Oh, and the cookie slippers. Can't forget the cookie slippers!

You see, each year prior to her moving to Hollywood, the Monroe family threw a huge Christmas party - one night full of fun, games, presents, holiday food, and a heck of a lot of mistletoe. And what kind of Monroe Christmas would it be if the famous party was put off? Nothing close to a Monroe Christmas, I'll tell ya! So as you could probably guess, Sonny Monroe herself was throwing a Christmas party for all of Condor Studios to attend.

This cheerful gathering was to be held on Christmas Eve, at eight o'clock-sharp. Every guest was to bring an outfit for dancing, cookies, and holiday cheer.

But before all of that, the party planning starts here...

Sonny grinned, skipping down the hallway, her party invitations in hand. She was inviting all of the studio to her Christmas party, a big gathering in her apartment to celebrate the holidays. She occasionally stopped when she reached the dressing rooms of each show and slid the envelope beneath the door. If this party was to be anything like her Prom celebration, it'd be a huge hit!

She finally reached the hallway that connected to the Mackenzie Falls dressing rooms and she sighed. The only reason she was inviting them was to be fair. That, and because they would most likely decline anyway. So in the end, there would be a Mackenzie-free party, and she would have no guilt! She was beyond excited for the holiday events to unfold before her.

After slipping the gold and black envelopes under the doors of most of the lead stars, she reached Chad Dylan Cooper's door. Of course, it had a solid-gold eighteen-carat star hanging on it, polished, without so much as a streak of Windex. She shook her head disbelievingly. Just as she went to place the envelope under his door, the door opened and smacked her right on the head. She tumbled backwards and hit her head on the other side of the hallway. She groaned in pain as he stood there and stared at her blankly.

"Jesus, Chad!" She yelled angrily as she got up and brushed off her skirt. She glared at him and clenched her fists and in an unsuccessful attempt to calm herself down.

He broke his smirk and laughed. He began to close the door, but she whipped it open, surprising the heartthrob.

"Not so fast! I come here to invite you to a party, and what do you do? Try to kill me!" She hissed.

"I didn't try to kill you, Monroe. Injure, maybe, but not _kill_!" He smirked, amused at her angry expression.

She spoke darkly, "Another word, Cooper, and I'll shove this envelope down your throat."

He quickly closed his mouth, "locking" his lips with a twist of his fingers.

She reached into her bag and dug through to find his personalized letter. She knew it was near the bottom of the sac, but she couldn't find it. Just as her hand laid on the letter, Chad loudly, and abruptly, coughed, and she looked up.

Chad's hand was raised meekly, and he tried to avoid a smile.

"Yes, Chad?" Sonny asked exasperatedly.

"What is this invitation for, exactly?" He asked.

"Read it and see," She told him bluntly as him the envelope with a fake smile.

Sonny turned to leave, but Chad tugged her arm back as he sliced open the letter with his finger. She faced him again, an agitated expression on her face.

"No, I want you to be here when I read it." He snickered, "That way if there's an explosive in here, it'll get you too."

She glared daggers at him once again. She folded her arms tensely as her patience dwindled by the second.

"Ah-ha!" He said as he whipped out the letter and tossed it down the hall, covering his head protectively.

"It's not a freaking bomb, Cooper." Sonny sneered.

"Had to be sure, _Monroe_." Chad snapped back.

"Well now that you are, can we get on with it? I still have to give these out to the Meal or No Meal cast." She groaned, "I could have even recited the entire invitation to you by now."

"And who's fault is that, Sonshine? Presentation _is _everything, y'know." Chad mused, grinning.

"Yes, Chad, I know, I'm not an idiot."

He mumbled something incoherently, and she punched his shoulder.

"Get the letter, Cooper!" She yelled in his face.

Chad chuckled and picked up the letter, scanning over it quickly and with disdain. His face formed a scowl as he met her waiting eyes with his own and shook his head.

He folded it and handed it back to her. She took it, bewildered.

"Yeah, I'm not gonna be able to come." He smirked and shut the door on her face, leaving a distressed Sonny on the other side.

.:.:.:.:.

"And then he just... He just slammed the door on my face! Literally!" The brunette whined, frowning as she emptied her heart out to none other than Tawni Heart.

"Yeah, that sucks. So what do you think about my dress for your party?" Tawniasked, changing the subject abruptly.

She held up a pink bubble dress. It was iridescent and it glittered in the light, with a huge, bright-pink Tawni bow in the middle. Sonny would never admit it, but it did look perfect for dancing. Sonny rolled her eyes, and Tawni shook the dress impatiently as she waited for a response. The brunette glared at her silently, completely disregarding her previous statement and the dress in front of her.

"Oh, sorry! What were you saying about Pooper again?" She asked politely, her Coco MocoCoco-ed lips grinning fakely.

"I _said_, he declined. Who could decline to this face?" She whined, pointing at her face.

"All of America, darling," Tawni told her. "But a little birdie told me that Cooper fancies you. So I guess he's the only one who can't decline to your face."

"But he did." Sonny said blankly.

Tawnilaughed, quickly disguising it and saying, "Oh Sonny. Sonny, Sonny, Sonny... I've got nothing. Get a face transplant, perhaps?"

Sonny frowned and looked down dejectedly. She felt as unappreciative of the blond as ever.

"Anyways, what about the dress? Is it too pink? Cause I feel like it is, but it can't be if I wear the matching pink heels. But I could always opt out for black stilettos, I suppose. What do you think?" She babbled.

"You know what, Tawni? Just stop." Sonny simply got up and left, walking briskly out of her dressing room as Tawnilooked on bewilderedly.

Sonny walked quickly for several minutes until she ended up at the cafeteria, which was lit by nothing other than the vending machines due to the late hour. She sighed, taking a seat at the nearest table, and rested her head in her arms on the table. She had no idea where her horrendous mood had come from, whether it had been Chad, Tawni, or their awful holiday spirit - maybe all of the above?

The silence was broken by the heartthorb - no, jerkthrob - busting into the commisary and scaringthe living daylights out of her.

"Aww, Sonshine, is all this unhappiness because I can't come to your party?"

All thoughts flew from her mind as Sonny nearly had a heart attack, jumping up and breathing heavily. She hadn't realized his presence, and now that she had, she felt nauseous.

Chad chuckled, leaning against the door frame looking handsome as usual. A smirk traveled up his cheeks until it made Sonny's stomach turn.

"Go away, Chad. I mean it!" She told him forcefully, sitting back down and assuming her previous position.

"Do you Sonny? Do you _really_? Cause I heard that when a girl wants you to go away - and she 'means' it - she _really _means that she wants you to say." Chad replied, still smirking that sexy smirk that made girls fly off buildings. Not really, but it was one heck of a smirk.

"You really need to stop reading all your romance novels, Chaddy, cause I really do want you to leave." Sonny told him firmly, her face blank.

"Oh," Chad said. He silently got up and left, turning around to see Sonny's depressed, drooped head still laying on the table. He turned back and continued walking, mentally cursing himself for making her so upset.

Was he really _that _harsh?

.:.:.:. _four days later _.:.:.:.

Chad hadn't talked to Sonny since the whole commisary fiasco - something that had them both momentarily scarred.

They passed in the halls, saw each other at lunch, drove past each other in the lot, and even were graced of the others presence at the week's studio-wide meeting. It was awful, really, because the two hadn't exchanged any words the entire time.

Sonny took it that he was too much of a coward to admit his wrong-doing, so she brushed it off, and decided to put all of her energy into planning her party. Everything was almost perfect, and the whole thing was only missing one idea... But Sonny knew better than to think about him at this point.

It was two hours before the gathering, and she had just gotten back from the local grocery store. She bought a holiday table cloth, boxes of cookies, drinks, party favors, brownies, chips, egg nog, cake, red plates, green napkins, and utensils of assorted colors. She was ready, and she unpacked all the items so she could put them out for the celebration.

After an hour and a half, everything looked great. And even Chad Dylan Cooper couldn't ruin it this time.

.:.:.:.

The party started almost an hour ago, and everybody had already arrived. All the guests were in the kitchen baking a large variety of cookies, but Sonny stayed in her living room, lounging glumly on the couch.

A brisk knock came to the door, and Sonny walked over to the door, wondering what guest could have arrived so darn late.

She walked to the door, twisting the knob and letting it fall open. A familiar figure stood before her and she quickly made eye contact with him.

"Hey Chad." Sonny greeted him as she closed the door behind him. She quickly snapped out of it, bewildered.

"Wait… Chad? What are you doing here? You said you weren't gonna come!"

"Nice to see you too Monroe," he told her, smiling. "So where is this, quote, "rockin' holiday party", I ask?"

"Everyone's in the kitchen," she informed him. "We're baking cookies."

"Are we now?" Chad chuckled.

"Yes Chad, now button it before I put _you _in the oven." Sonny threatened him, dragging him into the kitchen by his wrist.

"Yes Ms. Monroe," Chad told her daringly, earning another glare from the brunette.

She almost galloped into the room as she led the way with her heels clacking on the glossy hardwood floors. When she reached into her clutch and took out a hand-held microphone.

"Hey guys! I'm getting my party helper for the evening, the wonderful Ms. Gloria, to take out all of the cookies for us. But until they're ready, I thought it'd be fun to have a little dance party! In the back room of my apartment - you can't miss it, the walls are neon - the DJ will play the songs, so go on in!" She spoke into the microphone.

A few people cheered and she grinned happily as she followed after them. Her hand had slid down to Chad's hand, and they both awkwardly pulled away from each other in nervousness.

Sonny hadn't been kidding when she said the walls were neon - they were _bright_. The wall paint was pitch black with splatters of glow-in-the-dark paint. The lighting was solely black-lights, so the entire room glowed with a mysterious essence. Luminescent green couches lined the walls and they were stacked with pink neon pillows and throws, and several of the teenagers plopped down on them.

The disco ball at the center of the room reflected off of everyone's outfits, and everyone fluttered around the room talking excitedly about the party and the dancing. Many girls bundled together to gossip about the guys, who huddled near the door as if the strong scent of perfume had scared them off - and perhaps it had.

The DJ hooked up his equipment quickly and introduced himself and begun playing the music. The music began to blast through the speakers and girls squealed, rushing out to the dance floor as they dragged their dates along with them. The young starlets swayed to the familiar tune and begun to sing along, belting out the lyrics with the singer.

_So I put my hands up_  
_They're playing my song,_  
_And the butterflies fly away_  
_Noddin' my head like yea_  
_Movin my hips like yea_  
_I got my hands up,_  
_They're playing my song_  
_I know I'm gonna be okay_  
_Yea, It's a party in the USA_  
_Yea, It's a party in the USA_

Sonny suddenly felt someone come up behind her and put their hands on her hips, swaying against her back-side rhythmically. Her hand snaked back into their hair and played with its tips. She sensually grinded into him, building a magical momentum between the two of them. His hand cirlcedaround to her hip and grasped it lightly, his head fitting perfectly into the crook of her neck.

They silently danced together and ignored the world outside of them, not that it mattered at the moment. At the end of the first song, Sonny was temped to turn and look at the mystery dance partner, but decided against it. May as well enjoy it as she could.

_Don't stop, make it pop_  
_DJ, blow my speakers up_  
_Tonight, I'ma fight_  
_'Til we see the sunlight_  
_Tick tock on the clock_  
_But the party don't stop, no_

If only Chad could see her _now_, she thought.

Near the end of the song, the mystery man pressed a soft kiss to her neck and left quickly, leaving her alone. She turned around instantly, looking for the boy, but could hardly make out anyone at all in the dark. She fought through the crowd of people to get to her living room, looking for somewhere more quiet to think.

Just as she was about to walk into her room, a shadow passed her in the hallway and she turned. The blond-haired person kept walking, his fists tightly clenching and un-clenching.

"Chad?" She called apprehensively.

"Yeah?"

She frowned at his faraway-ness. "You okay?"

"Kind of." He responded, finally turning to look at her.

His hair was slightly frazzled and his hands were now tucked casually into his pockets. He oddly resembled the sexy man she'd been dancing with, and something about his aurora told her he was.

"Was it you?" Sonny asked nervously. She cursed herself internally after the words escaped her mouth.

Chad averted his gaze to his shoes. "Hmm? Was _what _me?"

"Oh you know!" She quickly blabbered on, "Was it? Were you the one dancing with me?"

"Uh... yeah." He told her shyly as he quickly adjusted his hair with a single flip.

She raised her eyebrows. "Ohhh."

"Yeah," He spoke softly.

The two of them blushed and sat in silence as turned away from each other awkwardly and leaned against separate walls. Sonny fumbled with the red and green fringe at the edge of her dress and Chad tapped his shoes to the very song they had just swayed together to.

"Okay, I've had it! Sonny, what's your problem?" He finally exploded, his hands thrown up in the air.

Sonny grimaced at his outburst, rolling her eyes. "Nothing, Chad! What's yours?"

"I don't have a problem. I'm just peachy," He told her nonchalantly.

"Okay, you have a problem."

"No, really. I'm _great_." He snapped sarcastically.

She scoffed. "Oh I can tell."

"I betcha can, seeing that you're a mind-reader and all." Chad said in annoyance.

"So Chad," Sonny spoke, changing the subject. "How'd you end up coming? All your cast members declined, saying you all had an evening script reading."

"I pulled some strings," He told her. "You've gotta do things like that if you want to spend time with your favorite Random."

"Why do you do that?" Sonny asked all of a sudden, completely baffled with his erratic behavior towards her.

He furrowed his brows in confusion. "Why do I do what?"

"Go from sour to sweet?"

Chad closed his eyes for a moment, and when he opened them, they glistened with a small layer of tears.

"I'm not a Sour Patch Kid, Sonny, I'm a guy. I have feelings too, y'know."

"Then why do you always hide them?" She asked softly as her eyes finally met his.

He sighed. "I dunno, fear?"

"Fear? Even if you're not a Sour Patch Kid, that doesn't mean I'm a monster! I don't bite!" She snapped, the moment broken.

"I never said you were! You're just an annoying, bubbly little Random!" He told her.

"Well at least I'm not a drama snob!" She fought back.

Chad scoffed. "Oh, _please_. I am _not _a drama snob!"

"You trance around like you're all that, all the while exerting your snobbish drama everywhere! Oh, I guess you're not, what on Earth was I thinking?"

Chad scoffed. "Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not" He argued bitterly.

"Do too!" Sonny snapped.

His voice grew more whiny, "Do not!"

She laughed as she smirked in anticipation. "Do not!"

"Do too!" He yelled, covering his mouth afterwards. "Dammit, Sonny!"

"See, you _are _a drama snob! You even admitted it yourself!" She laughed, joining the few others that had joined around them.

He glared at her and she glared right back, both of them well aware of what she was going to do next.

"BAWK BAWK BAWK!" Sonny yelled at himrepeatedly, her arms flapping like a chicken.

"If you don't shut you're trap I'll get all my elves after you!" Chad threatened, dying for her to stop bawking. She was attracting attention from the party room.

She stopped and smirked. "That's some tough talk for someone who doesn't believe in Santa Claus."

"I never said I didn't believe in Santa!" He argued, holding up a finger angrily.

Sonny laughed."But you don't, do you?"

"Uh, no, can't say I do." He mused, his finger now back at his side.

"SHUN THE NON-BELIEVER!" She yelled, jumping on his back and attacking him. She caught him off guard and Chad swerved, holding on to her legs as to not drop her as they toppled over by the entrance of the her apartment, Sonny now on top of him.

Looking everywhere but at him, she nervously glanced above her head in complete terror. She bit her lip and finally looked into his eyes sheepishly. Chad sat under her silently, as if he was still stunned from falling so abruptly. He hadn't taken the hint, and he sat there looking at her, confused at what she was so horrified off.

"Uh, Chad, look up…" She coughed nervously, biting her lip even harder as he glanced upward and shock spread across his face. The shock was replaced with a smirk as he curled his pointer finger up and down, motioning for her to lower her face. She shook her head feverishly, and he in return nodded back at her. This went on for several moments until she complied with his wishes and lowered her face a little less than two inches. She could feel his warm, minty breath against her mouth.

He cupped her cheek in his hand and brought her lips to his for a quick kiss, which ended once Sonny pulling away abruptly. She was already breathing heavily, her eyes blinking as if she had tried to get her vision back. Chad looked stunned - whether it was because of the kiss or her ubrupt stop to it, she didn't know.

Chad surprised them both and wrapped his hand around the back of her neck, bringing her lips back to his. He used his other hand to wrap around her waist, crushing her body flat against his. Sonny gasped into the kiss, and her natural reaction of pulling away kicked in, but he had her confined in his arms. Giving up, she kissed him back and relaxed into his touch as the kiss grew more passionate.

Her fingers wove through his hair, her angel-like touch shy and unsure. She grew more confident with herself and tugged a little, earning a slight shiver from Chad as his own fingers tightened on her waist. His tongue flicked across her lip and she moaned into his mouth, which gave him chills as his tongue slid in against hers. Sonny clung to him harder now than ever, as their tongues heatedly danced together in their embrace.

Sonny finally pulled back, leaving them both to be breathing heavily. It wasn't until then that the two of them realized the audience around them that had formed, and Sonny quickly scrambled off of Chad, who just awkwardly sat up.

The surrounding teenagers looked at them bewilderedly, a shocked impression dawning on each and every one of their faces.

"I take it the cookies are ready?" Sonny asked nervously.

* * *

Hey guys, I hope you liked my Christmas one-shot! I've been in the holiday spirit lately, so I decided to make my own holiday one-shot! I really love the endless holiday plot ideas, so you all could be expecting a new Christmas multi-chapter from me this winter! Please review if you liked it! Oh and not that I'm counting, but.. almost 3 days until Christmas! (:

REVIEW**(:  
**Mistletoe - I loved it!  
Santa Clause - Ehh, it was alright.  
Cookies - Yuck, this was horrendous!  
Machu Picchu - I wasn't gonna review, but since I saw this I am!

- **S3r3ndipity**

**P.S.** Go check out my other stories if you liked this one!


End file.
